


【冢不二 】 礼物

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二 】 礼物

*塚不二only  
*原著向，国一时间线  
*六一儿童节贺文，祝大家都能收到儿童节礼物！  
  
不二入学的时候恰好是樱花盛开的季节，层层叠叠的花朵堆在枝桠上，含苞待放的隐着绯红、鲜艳夺目的吐露着艳色，放眼望去是樱粉色的一片天地。  
将要跟哥哥分开的裕太显然有点不愉快，早餐后板着脸别别扭扭地让不二去学校之后要跟新同学好好相处，母亲跟由美子姐姐在一旁乐呵呵地围观，看着裕太可爱的样子不二没忍住上手捏了他的脸蛋：“知道啦，裕太～”“放开我！”  
不二踏在去新学校的路上回忆起刚才的事情心情很是愉快，然后就在学校门口被冒失的少年撞了个满怀。红发少年鼻上贴着可爱的OK绷，他不好意思地吐了吐舌头，伸手把不二扶稳后道歉：“对不起。”  
“没关系，”不二看见他校服上的名牌，对方是跟自己一个年级的新生，而后他友好地伸出手，“我是一年B班的不二周助。”  
“我叫菊丸英二，是D班的！”顶着灿烂发色的菊丸露出灿烂的笑容，他毫不犹豫握住不二的手，“下课了我可以去找你玩吗？”  
应下菊丸一起吃午饭的邀约后，不二在楼梯口跟菊丸分开朝着自己的教室走去。刚来就认识了新朋友呀！不二想着裕太的叮嘱，心满意足地眯起眼睛踏进了教室。  
现在教室里的人并不算太多，不二扫视了一下屋内的格局，选择了自己最喜欢的窗边的位置坐下。旁边是个端正坐在桌前预习数学书的挺拔小少年，少年似乎察觉到了不二的视线，转头向他投来疑惑的眼神。  
当然，外人看来少年只是平淡的一瞥，不二不知为何居然从中看出了平淡之外的感情。  
“你好，我是不二周助^ ^。”  
少年微微点头：“我是手塚国光，幸识。”说完就继续回去看书了。  
啊啊，搭讪似乎失败了呢！这样的念头一闪而过，不二很快被来到桌前的其他人吸引去了注意力。  
在网球部遇到菊丸是意外之喜，不二接住扑过来的大猫，菊丸则高兴地嚷着：“不二你也喜欢打网球呀，那我们以后可以一起打网球了！”  
不二跟菊丸聊着天，之后也认识了网球部今年的新人们——大石秀一郎、河村隆、乾贞治。大石是头发极短的俊秀少年，总是露出温和的笑容；河村性格憨厚，邀请大家以后去他家吃寿司；乾贞治扶了扶眼镜，表示很期待大家的网球数据。大家约好训练结束后一起去便利店买冰淇淋。  
等几人结束训练，也将负责的区域捡完球兴高采烈准备一起离开的时候，不二莫名回头望了一眼，然后他看见孤零零的少年拎着包走出了球场。  
是手塚君？  
菊丸搭上不二的肩膀问他在看什么，不二摇了摇头：“没什么。”  
几人并没有刻意远离手塚的意思，之后的训练中不二发现手塚似乎并没有融入他们的意思，井水不犯河水地过着自己的生活。  
手塚作为新生代表上台演讲后，他成为了学校里一年级的风云人物，但手塚似乎并没有受此影响，课堂上那个少年依然会刻板地指出任课教师的错误，他永远是班里来的最早也是最认真的那个，当然，手塚在网球部里也很出彩，虽然自己总觉得前辈们看他有点不顺眼。不二分神想着手塚的事情，国文老师点了他的名字让他起来朗读课文，少年翻到老师说的那一段，清脆的声音朗读着这篇讲述春天的文章，老师满意地点着头。  
手塚诧异地看过去：他刚刚明明发现不二同学在走神。不二发现了手塚的视线，坐下去的时候朝他眨了眨眼睛，后者像是被烫了一下立马回过头去。  
真是个有趣的人！不二不再看手塚，而是撑着下巴歪头看向窗外明媚的阳光：今天也是个好天气呢。  
好天气不一定预料着好事情的发生。  
例如手塚今天被独自惩罚留下来打扫球场，不二站在队伍里听见前辈们宣布这件事情时朝手塚看去，透明的玻璃片后是少年清澈的眼神，手塚似乎并没有对这件事情有什么怨言，他沉默着点了头接受惩罚。  
还是手塚一个人孤零零地待在那里吗？不二在部活室里心不在焉地听大家讨论着待会一起去哪里的事情，看着这一群活泼可爱的小伙伴，不二突然开口：“呐，各位，我有个提议。”  
带着大家一起去帮手塚打扫卫生时，不二果然看见了手塚君意外的表情，不二在心底悄悄为自己比个耶：搭讪计划还是成功了！  
  
“手塚君，我们应该也算是朋友了吧！”  
打扫结束后手塚跟不二并肩走在回家的路上，不二看见广告牌上的字后停下脚步转头朝手塚微笑，眼里闪耀着光芒。面对这样的不二，手塚根本无法说出拒绝的字样，他无奈地点了头：“你想要我做什么？”不二双手合十放在胸前，期待的眼神看着手塚：“手塚君帮我赢下奖品吧！”手塚看向刚才不二驻足之处的广告牌。  
【冷笑话比赛：能够面无表情地连续听完十个冷笑话则可以得到由店家提供的北海道金牌尊享特制芥末一盒。】  
手塚犹豫：“我不一定可以坚持不笑。”  
不二握拳给他鼓励：“手塚君自信一点，我认识你这么久还没看过你笑呢。”  
推开店门时门上挂着的风铃叮咚作响，店家看着两个国中生并肩进来，望见那个冒着冷气的少年就有了不好的预感，如他所料，听完十个冷笑话后，那个冷面少年的表情没有一丝变化。  
老板心痛地拿出了北海道特制芥末，准备交到手塚手上，手塚皱了一下眉，还是推开了盒子。老板疑惑地看着他们，不二叹了一口气：“果然我没看错，”他朝老板解释道，“我朋友刚才听第九个笑话时笑了，所以我们不能拿这个奖品，很抱歉。”  
不二拉着手塚向外面走去，手塚为自己笑了没能帮上忙低声道歉，却看见拉着自己手的少年一脸兴奋：“我第一次看见你笑哎！”  
手塚眼底浮现浅淡的温柔，他轻声问道：“你喜欢芥末？”  
“是啊，这是我一直很向往的金牌芥末，但是因为我一直在攒钱买相机，这款芥末又是限量版，我跑遍整个街区都没几家店有，”不二侧过头，遗憾之色在他脸上一闪而过，随即他笑着叉开了话题，“我本来想赢来送给自己当礼物的，可是我又没有把握能不笑，这个要求真的很难哎！”  
“礼物？”手塚疑惑。  
不二松开了抓住手塚的手，认真点头：“是啊，明天就是儿童节了。”闻言手塚无奈地摇头：“我们已经是国中生了。”  
路灯下的少年朝手塚摇了摇手指反驳道：“手塚君已经不是儿童了，然而我还是个三岁的宝宝。”  
手塚失笑：“那我现在知道你的生日了。”  
不二震惊：“你又笑了哎！”  
“不要把我笑当什么特殊艺能好不好！”  
“可是就是很特殊啊！”  
  
次日不二到学校的时候在桌上发现了一盒北海道金牌尊享特制芥末，绿色的盒子上贴着纸条，上面是端正的字样：  
不二君，  
儿童节快乐。  
——手塚国光


End file.
